Tis the Season
by benderjam
Summary: Oneshot It's Christmas Even in Jump City and the Titans see another side of Beast Boy that they've never seen before. Everything is going perfect until the H.I.V.E. Five return and Beast Boy does everything to stop them from ruining Christmas. While trying to get Raven in the Christmas spirit. Contains BBRae and some Robstar. Please read and review.


Tis the Season

It was Christmas Eve in Jump City and it was snowing as the whole city was decorated for the holidays and people and children happily walked the streets in winter clothes. Buildings and houses were decorated with Christmas lights and there were people in Santa suits ringing bells collecting money for charities. There was a giant Christmas tree in the middle of the city shining with ornaments and brightly colored lights. Everyone was happy and cheerful for the holidays as couples and families happily walked the streets. The park was full of happy children laughing as they engaged in friendly snowball fights and made snow angels.

Crime had been slow in the city lately because of the season and because the Teen Titans had put almost all of their enemies on ice. Crime had been slow ever since the Titans defeated the Brotherhood of Evil, there was still plenty of crime but they did not meet dangerous super powered villains as often. With hardly any serious crime in the city and everyone full of holiday spirit there was nothing that could ruin this Christmas for Jump City, or so it seemed. On a rooftop gathered the H.I.V.E. Five who had somehow returned to the city; they assembled on the rooftop and looked down at the city with evil smiles. They had come back to continue their lives of crime and to try to step up now that Jinx had betrayed them and joined the Titans.

Gizmo was the new leader of the team and he smiled evilly as he said, "Look out crud munchers 'cause the H.I.V.E. Five is back!"

Mammoth smiled evilly as he said, "Yeah, we're about to do some serious Christmas shopping."

See-More smiled at Mammoth as he said, "You mean Christmas stealing!"

Billy Numerous smiled happily as he said, "Ho ho ho! Let's show this here city how we celebrate the holidays."

Gizmo stared down at the city with a sinister smile as he said, "Come on, let's see what's under the tree this year."

Fade to black

Opening credits

After the opening credits end we see Titans Tower decorated with Christmas lights as the snow fell on their island. Inside the living room Cyborg was carrying a plate of cookies while Starfire happily floated and placed a few ornaments on the tree. The tower was decorated with Christmas garlands, snowflakes, and a few lights hanging from the ceiling. Cyborg smiled as he walked to the counter and placed the cookies while Raven sat on the couch reading one of her books and Robin walked in through door.

Cyborg happily looked at the smoking cookies and his glass of eggnog and he happily said, "Cookies hot out the oven and plenty of eggnog. Man I love Christmas!"

Starfire happily made a loop in the air and floated near the ceiling as she said, "Indeed Cyborg! This planet's holiday is wondrously magical!"

Robin stood behind the couch and smiled at them as he said, "It really is the most wonderful time of the year."

Raven kept reading her book and spoke with her monotone voice as she said, "It is pretty nice."

Beast Boy walked in through the door and had a huge smile as he sang with his eyes closed, " _On the first day of Christmas my best friend gave to me a copy of Wicked Scary 3!_ "

He then happily turned into a green monkey and swung from the garlands and snowflakes as if they were tree branches and vines. He then jumped down and turned back into his human form in front of the counter; he put on a Santa hat and happily took a bite out of a cookie.

He chewed and swallowed as he said, "Dude, there's nothing like cookies on Christmas Eve."

Starfire came behind him, happily eating a gingerbread man as she smiled and said, "Agreed Beast Boy, these men of gingerbread are truly delicious."

Beast Boy smiled as he pointed at her and said, "If you think that's good wait till you try my fruitcake!"

Cyborg showed a disgusted expression as he grimaced at the mention of the name; being a vegetarian Beast Boy did like fruitcake so he decided to make one. Beast Boy and Starfire had the most Christmas spirit out of all of them; Beast Boy always loved Christmas and once they told Starfire what Christmas was all about, she instantly got into it.

Raven also grimaced slightly when Beast Boy mentioned fruitcake and she closed her book and stood up as she said, "I'm going to make some herbal tea."

Beast Boy smiled as he said, "Way ahead of you."

Everyone showed slightly surprised expressions as they looked at him and he poured a cup of tea and brought it over to Raven with a big smile.

She took it and slightly glared at him and said, "I'm not telling you."

Beast Boy showed a mildly confused expression as he said, "Not telling me what?"

Raven sipped her tea and then answered, "I'm not telling you what I got you."

Beast Boy showed an amused smile as he said, "And ruin the surprise? Why would I want you to do that? Besides, Christmas is about giving, and I'm not telling you what I got you. I'm just trying to be nice."

He turned around and walked away smiling; Raven stared at him with a surprised expression as she could tell he was being honest.

Cyborg then pointed his finger and pulled out a present as he said, "Oh by the way BB, you got a present in the mail today. It's from the Doom Patrol."

Beast Boy took it happily as he said, "Sweet!"

Robin smiled as he said, "Don't get too excited. You know you have to wait until tomorrow to open it."

Beast Boy looked at him with an amused smile as he said, "Well duh! Where would be the fun in opening it right now?"

He walked to put it under their tree while Robin, Cyborg, and Raven watched him with slightly surprised expressions while Starfire smiled happily. He placed his present under the tree with the rest of them and then joined the others with a big smile on his face.

Beast Boy looked at Cyborg and smiled deviously as he pulled something out and whispered, "Hey Cy, check this out."

Cyborg looked as he pulled out mistletoe and held it low in front of himself; he was careful as he looked to make sure no one else was looking.

Cyborg smiled jokingly as he said, "Mistletoe? What you trying to make a move?"

Beast Boy ignored him and kept smiling as he pointed his thumb at Robin and Starfire as he said, "No it's not for me, it's for them."

Cyborg liked this idea as he smiled deviously; Robin and Starfire were officially a thing ever since they got back from Tokyo but they were taking it slow.

Cyborg took the mistletoe from Beast Boy and happily whispered, "I'll put this somewhere where they'll be sure to end up under it."

He smiled as he snuck away without anyone else knowing and quickly came back with an innocent smile on his face.

Starfire smiled as she put her hands together as she said, "To help celebrate this most joyous occasion I shall sing a traditional Tamaranean folksong."

Cyborg, Robin, and Raven cringed in fear and she took a deep breath and let out a loud thundering scream as she sang a loud note of her alien folk song. They all covered their ears in pain and when she finally stopped they shuddered in pain as they rubbed their ears.

Beast Boy rubbed his fingers in his ears in pain and showed a fake smile as he said, "Uh… nice Starfire, but maybe you should save them for some other time."

He was polite and Starfire nodded and turned around and the others looked at Beast Boy with surprised expressions; they were surprised that he was so polite and did not complain at all, even though they all hated it.

Raven looked at him with a blank expression but then smiled tauntingly as she said, "Well you're in a really good mood today, Garfield."

Robin chuckled and Cyborg started laughing hysterically and Beast Boy just ignored them and showed a fake smile, trying to avoid getting annoyed as he said, "Thanks Rae."

He turned around and started walking away and all their eyes widened in shock, especially Raven's. Ever since she learned his real name was Garfield she occasionally called him that whenever he annoyed her or when she was bored.

Raven went to him with a surprised and mildly concerned expression as she said, "Are you feeling okay?"

Beast Boy then curiously said, "Yeah why?"

Raven showed the same expression as she said, "Because you're acting weird…er."

Beast Boy smiled as he put his hands up and said, "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just trying to spread some Christmas cheer."

He then got an idea and he took Raven's hand and started walking with a smile as he said, "Come on Rae, I know just how to get into the holiday spirit."

She showed a slightly annoyed expression as he dragged her out of the room and through the door.

After they left Robin looked at Cyborg and Starfire and smiled as he said, "Well, we better get started on dinner."

Cyborg smiled enthusiastically as he said, "I'm on it!"

He walked to the kitchen and started working on the Christmas dinner; Robin turned and smiled at Starfire and they both walked away. Sometime later Beast Boy and Raven were walking through the streets of Jump City as they looked around at all the different decorations. Beast Boy smiled joyfully as he looked around and caught a few snowflakes on his tongue while Raven had hood up and looked around curiously. She could not figure out why Beast Boy was so much happier than usual, what was it that made him so happy that he didn't even might the cold. When they went to Russia and met Red Star he would not stop complaining about how cold he was in the snow.

She looked at him and curiously asked, "Aren't you cold?"

Beast Boy smiled as he said, "A little, but I'm fine. I love the snow; it's so white and shiny."

Raven showed a slightly uneasy expression as she still could not figure out why Beast Boy was so happy, and it was starting to bother her. Normally she wouldn't care much about how he felt as long as he was not very sad, but she could not help but wonder what it was about Christmas that put him in such a good mood. She would have thought it would have been the excitement of getting presents but he proved her wrong. She felt like she knew him very well but he still managed to surprise her now and again. She stared forward in thought and when she turned to her side she saw that Beast Boy was gone. She looked around for him and then she saw him giving some money to a guy in a Santa suit for charity, this mildly surprised her a bit more.

He smiled as the man in the Santa suit then picked up the bucket of money and happily said, "Thanks again Beast Boy. Merry Christmas."

He turned around and walked down an alley toward a warehouse with the bucket and Beast Boy as he waved 'goodbye'.

Raven came and stood next to Beast Boy and said, "I never pictured you being so charitable."

Beast Boy then turned and glared at her with an offended expression; Raven showed a surprised expression as she realized she had somewhat offended him even though she didn't know why.

She showed a mildly nervous expression as she said, "Not that you're not generous."

Beast Boy calmed down and smiled as he said, "Well it is the season for giving, because that's what Christmas is all about."

Raven was now somewhat annoyed with his holiday spirit and she looked at him and spoke with an irritated tone as she said, "Okay, that's it! I want to know what is going on!"

Beast Boy showed a mildly confused expression as he said, "What are you talking about?"

Raven pointed her finger at him as she exclaimed, "Cut it out! You're starting to freak me out with all this Christmas spirit. You're a lot happier than usual, you're nicer to everyone, and you're not annoyed when I make fun of you! Just tell me what's going on with you."

Beast Boy smiled as he said, "Nothing is going on, I just love Christmas. It's my favorite time of year and nothing could ruin it."

They both turned their heads in surprise as they heard a crash and a scream come from the alley the man in the Santa suit just went down. They both ran down the alleyway to investigate and they came to the end of the wall and slowed down as they cautiously looked around the corner. They saw an open garage door with an open van parked in front of it and next to the truck was the man in the Santa suit, who was cornered by the H.I.V.E. Five.

Beast Boy showed a surprised expression as he said, "What are they doing here? I thought we put them on ice?"

Raven kept watching them as she said, "Quiet."

The man in the Santa suit showed a scared expression as he said, "What do you want?"

See-More smiled as he grabbed a box of all the money he and the other people had collected over the past few weeks and he chuckled as he said, "Only all the money you got in your van. There's over 10,000 dollars in here."

The man showed an alarmed expression as he put his hands up and said, "You can't steel this money! This is being donated to the Apple Street Orphanage. Have a heart will ya! It's Christmas!"

As Beast Boy heard everything he narrowed his eyes with a serious expression as he no longer cared how the H.I.V.E. Five escaped.

The H.I.V.E. Five did not care the least bit and Billy Numerous smiled amusedly as he said, "Yeah, that's why we're stealing this here money."

A clone standing next to him happily agreed as he said, "Yeah, it's our present."

Mammoth walked up to the man and raised his arm in the air said, "Merry Christmas bub!"

He then backslapped the man and knocked him out and Gizmo smiled at the others as he said, "Nice job snot heads. Now let's get out of here before someone catches us!"

Raven spoke with her monotone voice as she said, "We better call Robin and tell him…"

Before she could finish Beast Boy ran toward them with a fiercely determined expression much to her surprise. He morphed into a ram and charged into See-More and knocked him back then he turned into a gorilla and punched Mammoth knocking him down. The rest of them backed away in surprise and he changed into his human form and glared at all of them spitefully.

Gizmo was angry as he said, "Barf Boy?! What do you want?!"

Beast Boy did not change his expression as he said, "It's Christmas, and you're on the naughty list!"

He turned into an elephant and charged forward but Mammoth stood his ground and grabbed Beast Boy by the tusks. As Beast Boy charged into him he drove him back slightly, causing Mammoth's feet to carve small trenches into the ground. He stopped after a few seconds and threw Beast Boy over his shoulder as he made elephant sounds. Raven then phased out of the ground and used her powers to hit Mammoth behind the head with a parking meter. Kid Wykid then teleported behind her and kicked her, knocking her to the ground as she let out a small cry of pain. Beast Boy jumped on his face as a monkey and Kid Wykid struggled to pull him off but eventually did and threw him back.

As Beast Boy was thrown back he turned into a green humming bird and flew up in his face; Kid Wykid starting trying to punch him but Beast Boy flew sideways around him, dodging every attack. Beast Boy quickly flew behind him and turned into a donkey and kicked him with his back hooves; knocking him to the ground. Suddenly Billy Numerous and a dozen of his clones started laughing as they piled up on top of him but then they were wrapped up in one of Raven's black force fields and she waved her hand and threw them off of Beast Boy. Beast Boy stood up in his human form and showed a serious expression as Gizmo hovered across from him with his rocket pack.

Beast Boy glared at Gizmo as he said, "Dude, just hand over the money and I'll go easy on you."

Gizmo showed an amused expression as he said, "Yeah right dog brain. I'm in charge now and I say it's ours!"

Raven phased up from the ground next to Beast Boy and spoke with her monotone voice as she sarcastically said, "You're the new leader; that will scare us."

Gizmo held the box of money in his hands as he angrily said, "Well this is our money and you crud heads can't have it!"

The rest joined next to him and Mammoth showed a fierce expression as he said, "Yeah, you're gonna have to take it!"

Beast Boy did not change his expression as he said, "Have it your way."

He then turned into a rhino and charged toward them with Raven flying next to him, about to fight them.

Commercial break

Beast Boy and Raven were fighting the H.I.V.E. Five but the two of them alone were having a hard time beating all five of them. Beast Boy fiercely charged as a rhino toward Mammoth, but Mammoth grabbed him by the horn and spun him around and threw him toward the garage door. Beast Boy changed into his human form and stared forward angrily as he grunted and gritted his teeth. He turned into a gigantopithecus (sasquatch) and roared angrily as he charged toward Mammoth, but then Billy Numerous and his twenty clones laughed as they dogpiled on him. Beast Boy roared as he struggled with the Billy clones restraining his arms and legs, then he quickly morphed into a fly and flew away and they all fell down. He then turned into a hippo and charged toward them knocking them all to the side like bowling pins.

Raven was fighting Kid Wykid again and he kept trying to punch and kick her but she put up small force fields of her black energy and blocked every attack. Then she zapped him with a beam of her black energy and knocked him back, but See-More shot one of his eye bubbles at Raven from behind and knocked her down. She got back up and kept fighting while Beast Boy lifted Mammoth as a gorilla and threw him toward the wall. He then turned to Gizmo, who was still hovering with the money, and turned into a lion as he ran toward him, roaring ferociously. Gizmo smiled deviously as he pushed a button on his controller and two blasters came out of the sides of his pack and fired yellow blasts of energy. They hit Beast Boy and he tumbled backwards on the ground as he changed back into his human form; he stared at Gizmo angrily and gritted his teeth before running toward him.

Meanwhile at Titan's Tower

Cyborg was working on preparing the Christmas dinner; he had just finished the mashed potatoes and he placed them on the counter.

He smiled as he turned around to face Robin and Starfire and rubbed his hands as he said, "Alright, the potatoes are nice and mashed, now let's get on to the turkey."

Robin smiled as he passed him and opened a cabinet and handed Cyborg a box while saying, "Great, well let's get started."

Cyborg stared at the box in bewilderment, "What the heck is this?"

Robin showed an assertive expression as he answered, "Tofu turkey."

Cyborg looked at him with an angry expression as he exclaimed, "SAY WHAT?! Oh no! We're not eating tofu for Christmas! We need a real turkey!"

Robin showed a cynical expression as he said, "I bought that tofu turkey for Beast Boy. It's Christmas and he's a vegetarian so we should make something him to eat."

Cyborg did not change his expression as he argued, "We didn't cook tofu for him on Thanksgiving."

Robin showed the same cynical expression as he said, "Yeah Beast Boy hardly ate anything and kept complaining about how we cooked meat. He's been nice and happy lately, the least we could do is make something for him to return the favor."

Cyborg put his finger up and tried to argue with him, but Robin was right and he would feel bad if he cooked something Beast Boy wouldn't like for Christmas.

He groaned with a defeated expression as he marched away with the box as he said, "Fine! I'll make him the stupid tofu!"

Robin smiled as he turned around as Starfire curiously said, "Please Robin, Beast Boy and Raven are taking quite a long time."

Robin smiled reassuringly as he said, "Relax Starfire, it's Christmas Eve. Not even Beast Boy could get into trouble tonight. They're probably just listening to the Christmas carolers."

Meanwhile

Beast Boy and Raven were still fighting the H.I.V.E. Five; Beast Boy turned into a black bear and swung his paws at Mammoth. But Mammoth dodged his paws and grabbed his underbelly and lifted him up and threw him against the wall. See-More launched an eye bubble at Raven but she put her hand up, encasing it in her black energy, and threw it back at him, hitting him in the face. Suddenly Kid Wykid teleported behind Raven and punched her, knocking her down. Beast Boy got up and turned into a bull as he charged toward Mammoth but he grabbed Beast Boy by the horns and threw him toward Raven. He hit the ground and slid on the ground forcing her back as his rear pushed against her.

She showed an annoyed expression as she complained, "And now I feel like a rump roast."

The H.I.V.E. Five laughed at them gloatingly before they took their leave. Beast Boy changed back to his human form and ran back to the street and looked around but couldn't find them.

Beast Boy looked at Raven with a serious expression as he said, "They're gone! We've gotta catch em!"

Raven spoke with her monotone voice as she said, "We should call the others."

Beast Boy disagreed as he said, "No, they'll take too long! Every minute we wait they get away! We gotta go now!"

Raven was mildly surprised by his serious attitude as she said, "Beast Boy, they're long gone."

Beast Boy did not change his expression as he said, "Then we'll go long and find them!"

Raven ignored his comment and said, "What's the big deal? They stole some money. They do that all the time."

Beast Boy showed a slightly angry expression as he put his arms out and looked around in thought while he said, "Weren't you listening? That money is for orphans! They need that money! They don't have families to take care of them or homes to stay in. There's no way I'm letting them get away with this, _especially_ on Christmas!"

Raven was a bit confused by his sudden determination as she said, "Calm down, it's just some money."

This enraged Beast Boy as he gritted his teeth and stood up to her face to face, slightly startling her as he said, "It's not about the money! It's about the orphans! And I'm gonna stop them, whether you help me or not!"

He turned around and marched off with anger and determination and then he turned into a bird and flew away. Raven just stood there in bewilderment. Earlier Beast Boy was happy like it was his birthday and he was surrounded by presents and tofu, but now he was acting as if the H.I.V.E. Five had pulled off the crime of the century. She hadn't seen him this serious about anything since the Doom Patrol was captured by the Brotherhood of Evil. Beast Boy flew through the air as a green eagle, bent on finding and stopping the H.I.V.E. Five from getting away with the money. Suddenly he heard someone on a street nearby and he flew in its direction and with his eagle eyes he saw Billy Numerous and six of his clones surrounding a guy in front of a truck parked in front of a toy store.

The guy had his back against the truck with a scared expression as he said, "What do you want?"

One Billy smiled as he pointed his finger as he said, "I reckon we want you're truck."

Another Billy next to him happily said, "And all them fancy toys in it."

A third Billy to their right smiled as he said, "Yeah, I'd say them there toys should be the property of Billy Numerous."

The first one in the middle spoke happily at the other one and said, "Why that there's a great idea Billy."

The man put his right arm against the truck and put his left arm out as he said, "You can't steal this truck! These toys are being donated to the Young Angel Children's Hospital!"

One of the Billy clones smiled tauntingly as he said, "Well I hope it's more than a _children's_ hospital 'cause I reckon you'll be needing one."

Another Billy next to him chuckled with an amused smile and high-fived him as he said, "Good one Billy."

They all turned their heads to see Beast Boy, who heard the whole thing, at the end of the street as he angrily said, "Those toys aren't for you!"

The fact that they were stealing toys that were being donated to children made Beast Boy even angrier than he was before.

He stood there quietly staring at them with much determination and the clones all showed amused expressions as one of them pointed his thumb at Beast Boy and said, "Well this here green feller must be doin some last minute holiday shopping."

Another Billy smiled enthusiastically as he said, "Whata y'all say we give him our Christmas present."

The all laughed deviously as they multiplied to where there were now a dozen of them and they kept laughing as they ran toward him. Beast Boy ran toward them with a serious and determined expression and then morphed into a kangaroo and jumped toward them. He landed and boxed and knocked out three of them one by one, each with only two punches. Two more ran behind but he turned into a gorilla, turned around, grabbed them by their shirts and slammed their faces together. Three more jumped on him from behind and Beast Boy roared before turning into a bull and bucking them off like a mechanical steer. Eight more Billy clones swarmed around him and grabbed him but Beast Boy turned into a giant squid and grabbed each of them in his tentacles. But there were now over two dozen of them and the rest of them grabbed Beast Boy's tentacles and ran around him and used them to tie him up.

Beast Boy was on his side as he started squirming to get his tentacles untied and one Billy clone smiled at another as he said, "Hey Billy, did you order calamari?"

The other one smiled as he said, "Why no, I reckon I didn't."

Another one behind Beast Boy smiled as he said, "Well I reckon we otta send it back."

All of the clones lifted Beast Boy off the ground and threw him at a parked car. Beast Boy changed back into his human form and rubbed his head and then saw as Billy Numerous and his clones drove the truck away. Two clones were in the driver's area and the rest were riding in the back with the toys and they all waved at him, laughed, and made faces to mock him. Beast Boy angrily gritted his teeth as he growled in frustration.

Later See-More and Kid Wykid were stealing were stealing money from a community center that was supposed to be donated.

They ran out with the money and a man chased them and yelled, "Hey that money is supposed to help the needy!"

They stopped and turned around and See-More smiled as he said, "Yeah, well we're in needy some cash. Ha ha ha!"

Suddenly some saliva shot at his face from his right and he turned and said, "Hey!"

They both looked to see Beast Boy in the form of a camel and he changed into his human form with an angry expression as he said, "You guys are ruining Christmas for everyone!"

See-More smiled evilly as he turned the dial on the side of his helmet and said, "Well _eye_ don't care dummy."

Beast Boy stood still and did not change his expression as he said, "And Raven thinks _I'm_ not funny."

See-More fired a laser from his visor but Beast Boy turned into a cheetah and dodged it and ran toward him. He pounced on See-More and pinned him to the ground but Kid Wykid kicked him off of See-More and onto the ground. Kid Wykid walked toward him and he turned into a monkey and jumped onto his face. Kid Wykid tried to pull Beast Boy off his face but he held on, then Beast Boy turned into a hummingbird and hovered in front of him. Kid Wykid tried to punch him but Beast Boy flew up, down, and sideways and avoided his every attack. Beast Boy then flew up and turned into an orangutan in the air and swung from streetlight and came falling toward Kid Wykid with a loud roar. Kid Wykid teleported away and Beast Boy hit the ground and showed a confused expression when Kid Wykid reappeared behind him and punched him.

Beast Boy turned around and changed into his human form with an annoyed expression as he said, "You don't talk much do you?"

Kid Wykid showed his usual blank expression as he shook his head and tried to punch him a few times. But Beast Boy dodged them and then turned into a saber-toothed tiger and leaped at him and swung his paw at him, knocking him out. Beast Boy was suddenly hit from the side by one of See-More's eye bubbles and he turned to see him laughing at him. Beast Boy ran and leaped toward him but See-More created an eye force field over himself and laughed as Beast Boy hit it. He laughed at Beast Boy, who backed up and turned into a pachycephalosaurus and rammed his round head into the force field, having no effect. See-More laughed again until Beast Boy turned into an elephant and charged again, penetrating the shield.

See-More groaned as he got up and smiled excitedly as he said, "Wait I got it!"

He turned the dial on his helmet and his eye changed into an orange and purple swirly hypnotizing screen as he said, "I'll hypnotize you and…"

He didn't finish as Beast Boy punched him in the face as a kangaroo, knocking him down, and changed into his human form with a serious expression and said, "After dealing with Mad Mod I don't fall for that much anymore."

See-More groaned as he got up and Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and raised his fists in the air, but before he could do anything Kid Wykid used his cape to cut through the pole of a streetlight. The streetlight tilted and fell on Beast Boy, making him dizzy. See-More took Kid Wykid's hand and a pink eye-shaped balloon stretched from his visor.

They both began to float away with the money they stole and See-More smiled as he turned his eye balloon and said, "Ha! Later loser!"

Beast Boy came to and saw they had escaped and gritted his teeth as he snarled furiously and his eyes turned into fireballs.

Later Gizmo and Mammoth were at the mall and they exited with sacks of clothes and they both laughed evilly when a guy ran after them and said, "Hey! Those clothes are supposed to be donated to the Good Will Children's Home!"

Gizmo smiled mockingly as he said, "We know, that's why we're stealing them crud brain. The best stuff always gets donated, but it's ours now."

They both turned their heads as they heard someone yell, "Hey!"

They both turned to see Beast Boy walking toward them with a furious expression; he had had enough of them stealing things from charities.

He marched toward them with much rage as he said, "Christmas is supposed to be the time for giving!"

They both smiled mockingly as Gizmo said, "We know dog breath, that's why we're giving ourselves this stuff, it's our presents."

They both dropped the sacks and got ready to fight as Mammoth said, "Yeah, and you're about to be a part of Christmas past."

He ran toward Beast Boy and tried to punch him but Beast Boy turned into an armadillo and curled up in his shell and rolled between Mammoth's legs. When he got behind him he turned into a rhino and charged into his back and knocked him to the ground. Beast Boy turned into hummingbird and flew high over Mammoth and while in the air he turned into a blue (green) whale and body slammed him into the ground. He changed back into his human form and watched as Mammoth groaned and got on his feet. Suddenly Gizmo swooped down, flying with his jetpack with wings out, and hit Beast Boy in the face and he flew high in the air laughing.

Beast Boy turned into a pteranodon and flew after him; they chased each other through the air as Gizmo launched missiles, but Beast Boy dodged them all. Beast Boy flew straight at Gizmo and pecked his beak at one of his wings, causing Gizmo to lose control. Gizmo screamed as he held his controller trying to re-stabilize and he crashed near the mall. Beast Boy flew down and changed into his human form as he walked toward him when Mammoth suddenly ran at him and punched him away. Beast Boy slid on the ground and then turned into a gorilla and ran at him; he punched Mammoth in the face several times, but Mammoth grabbed his fist and threw him over his shoulder. Beast Boy charged toward him as a hippo but Mammoth stopped him in his tracks and threw him around the other way. Beast Boy turned into a black bear and swung his claws at Mammoth but he punched him and knocked him back. Beast Boy tumbled on the ground in his human form and sat up and grunted furiously before transforming into a T-Rex

He roared loudly and ferociously and Mammoth showed an intimidated expression as he backed away. Beast Boy charged toward him and tilted his head down and jerked it up, knocking Mammoth into the air. He kept walking when suddenly he was blasted from the side and he turned to see Gizmo approaching him with his robot spider legs coming out of his harness. Beast Boy roared at him as he stomped toward him but Gizmo smiled evilly as he held his controller and a large blaster came out the back of his pack and aimed at Beast Boy. He fired a powerful blast of energy that blew the green T-Rex back through the air and crashing into a wall. Beast Boy, now in his human form, lied down on the ground and groaned as he sat up and saw Gizmo and Mammoth walking toward him.

Gizmo pulled something out and smiled evilly as he said, "Merry Christmas tofu head."

He dropped what looked like a Christmas present in front of Beast Boy between his legs. It made a ticking sound and suddenly a boxing glove on a spring came out and punched him in the face, sending him flying in the air and landing in a dumpster. He fell deep in the garbage and the dumpster shook causing the lid to fall down closed.

They both laughed and Gizmo said, "What a crud muncher!"

They grabbed the sacks of clothes they stole and Beast Boy was covered in garbage as he lifted the lid and watched them leave. He let out a sad sigh of defeat as he lost all hope of stopping them.

Commercial Break

Beast Boy was sitting at the bar of a restaurant sulking about how he failed to stop the H.I.V.E. Five.

He quickly drank a cup of eggnog until it was empty and slid it with a bunch of others and told the waiter, "Hit me again."

Raven walked in and joined him as he gulped down all the eggnog and moved the cup with the rest of them.

Raven saw all the empty cups and said, "Ten eggnogs, not a good sign."

Beast Boy did not even look at her or change his expression as he said, "What are you doing here?"

Raven sat down next to him as she said, "Looking for you. I take it you didn't catch them?"

Beast Boy kept sulking as he said, "No, and they stole from more charities."

Raven looked at him as she asked, "Why are you so set on stopping them? Why do you care so much about helping the orphans?"

Beast Boy hung his head as he confessed, "Because I am one, or at least was one."

Raven showed a surprised expression as her eyes widened slightly; that was not the response she expected from him.

Beast Boy let out a sad sigh as he knew he had to tell her his story; he spoke with a sad tone as he said, "I was six years old when my parents died. For two years I was by myself without a home and not a friend in the world. Everyone always called me a freak or a monster and they tried to make me use my powers to steal and stuff. I didn't meet the Doom Patrol until I was eight, and when I joined them it felt like I finally had a family again. I was always happy on Christmas because I finally had someone to share it with and something to celebrate. That's why I love Christmas so much; it reminds me how lucky I am to have family and friends."

Raven's expression saddened after hearing his story; she never knew he felt this way about anything. She felt his pain, she didn't have to be an empath to know how he felt.

She looked down as she said, "I know how you feel."

Beast Boy turned and looked at her curiously as she said, "When I was growing up in Azarath I never did fit in. The monks always told me that I was evil, a monster, and that I would destroy the world. The other kids acted nice to me but I could tell they were really afraid of me, the only person who really wasn't afraid of me was my mother. I wanted to be good but people always told me that deep down I was evil, and for a while I believed them. I thought that I couldn't have a family or friends and that I should never have been born."

She paused for a moment but then turned to Beast Boy with a sincere expression as she continued, "But then I met you guys and you showed me that I was wrong. You showed me that I can choose who I want to be and that I don't have to be alone. We both may feel like we're alone, but we have each other."

Beast Boy showed a warm smile as he sat up and hugged her with his eyes closed and said, "Thanks Raven."

Raven's eyes widened with a shocked expression and she blushed as she smiled awkwardly and said, "You're welcome."

She then looked outside and noticed something and said, "And it looks like someone is stealing from people who are alone."

Beast Boy let go and turned around and saw something out the window; he and Raven hurried outside to see Mammoth stealing a truck full of food.

A man chased the truck as he raised his fist and yelled, "Hey that food is for the church's program for feeding the homeless!"

Beast Boy ran forward and angrily pointed at him and said, "He eats more than Cyborg at a barbecue!"

Raven joined him and he looked at her and said, "Come on!"

She put her hand on his shoulder to stop him as she said, "Wait, I have a better idea."

Meanwhile at Titan's Tower

Cyborg had just finished the turkey and he showed an exasperated expression as he said, "I can't believe I just made tofu turkey for Christmas!"

Robin smiled as he said, "I'm sure Beast Boy will appreciate it."

Cyborg put the turkey away and turned around with a curious expression as he said, "Speaking of which, what's taking him and Raven so long? Shouldn't they be back by now?"

Robin did not change his expression as he said, "I'm sure it's nothing. And if they run into any trouble they can always call us."

He turned around to see Starfire eating the fruitcake as she smiled and said, "This cake of fruit is most delicious! This holiday known as Christmas is truly wonderful."

Robin ignored the fact that Starfire actually liked Beast Boy's fruitcake and smiled as he walked to her and said, "Yeah, it's the best time of the year because you give gifts to your friends and family to show them how much you care about them."

Starfire smiled as she turned to him and said, "I do not require a gift because you have already given me the greatest gift of all. When I first came to this world I did not believe I belonged here and that I would not any friends. But you gave to me your friendship and showed me that this is my home."

They held each other's hands and smiled lovingly as their faces were just inches apart and they slowly began to drift closer together. They suddenly stopped as Cyborg, who was in the kitchen and could hear everything they were saying, puckered his lips and started making kissing sounds to tease them. Robin narrowed his eyes with an annoyed expression while Starfire seemed oblique about what he was doing. Robin held Starfire's hand as they both walked out of the room so they wouldn't be bothered.

Meanwhile at the H.I.V.E. Five's lair

The H.I.V.E. Five were in their living room as they wallowed in everything they stole from all the charities. Mammoth was pigging out as he ate some of the food he stole, Gizmo smiled greedily as he counted the money they stole, See-More smiled as he looked at some of the clothes they stole from the mall, Billy Numerous and three of his clones were playing with some of the toys they stole, and Kid Wykid was silently playing with a yoyo. After how badly they had beaten Beast Boy and successfully stolen all of these things they felt victorious and that they were amazing.

Gizmo finished counting the money and smiled at the others as he said, "Well snot munchers, the H.I.V.E. Five is still alive! We stole all this stuff and beat one of those stink breathing Titans!"

Mammoth smiled happily as he said, "Yeah this is the best Christmas ever!"

One of Billy's clones smiled as he said, "The rest of those dadgum Titans better watch out!"

See-More chuckled as he said, "Yeah, you shoulda seen his face when we got away with all that money!"

Gizmo smiled confidently as he said, "We keep this up and we can finally get rid of them for good!"

They all showed surprised expressions as they heard Raven's voice say, "Why wait?"

They all looked ahead to see Raven and Beast Boy staring at them with serious expressions.

Gizmo showed a shocked expression as he said, "What?! How'd you mud brains get in here?!"

Beast Boy smiled tauntingly as he said, "We came down the chimney."

Raven spoke with her monotone voice as she said, "Ho ho ho."

Gizmo furiously gritted his teeth as steam came out of his ears; they were working his last nerve.

Gizmo pointed at them as he exclaimed, "Get em!"

They all ran toward them and Raven and Beast Boy ran toward them, ready to fight. Beast Boy turned into a lion as he ran toward the four Billy clones, but they multiplied to where there were two dozen of them and then dogpiled on Beast Boy covering him. They laughed gloatingly until they started shaking and suddenly Beast Boy turned into a T-Rex knocked them all off of him as he roared. There were two of them left standing and he roared loudly as he stomped toward them. The two Billy clones screamed in fear as they ran into another room, but Beast Boy followed crashing through the wall and damaging the ceiling. Raven fought Kid Wykid as she blocked his attacks with small force fields of her black energy.

He swung his sharp cape at her a few times but she dodged his attacks and zapped him with her black energy, knocking him down. Suddenly Raven was hit from the side by one of See-More's eye bubbles and she faced him as he laughed and launched another one. Raven put her hand out and encased the bubble in her black energy and threw it back at him but he dodged it and laughed at her. As they kept fighting Beast Boy came back into the room as a bull as he charged into the two Billy clones and knocked them out. Raven held her hands out and encased one of their chairs in her black energy and moved it and hit See-More from behind, knocking him out.

Suddenly Mammoth came behind Raven and gave her a bear hug as he said, "Got ya!"

She grunted as she struggled but couldn't get free as she said, "Let me go!"

Mammoth laughed when Beast Boy climbed up his back and onto his left shoulder as a green tarantula. Mammoth looked and saw Beast Boy on his shoulder and screamed like a girl as he let go of Raven and ran away as Beast Boy fell off his back and changed into his human form.

Mammoth stopped and looked at Beast Boy with an angry expression as he pounded his fist and said, "Come on! Fight like a man!"

Beast Boy showed a serious expression as he said, "How 'bout a mammoth."

Beast Boy turned into a woolly mammoth and charged into Mammoth, knocking him backwards. Mammoth got up and angrily ran toward him with his right fist back, but Beast Boy transformed into an Ankylosaurus. He turned around and swung his club tail and sent Mammoth crashing through a wall; Mammoth now laid on the ground with his eyes swirly as he was very dizzy. Beast Boy changed into his human form and smiled happily when suddenly he was blasted and knocked down. He stood up and looked to see Gizmo walking toward him with his metal spider legs and blasters coming out of the side of his pack. Beast Boy showed a serious expression as he turned into a gorilla and ran toward him. Meanwhile Raven was battling Kid Wykid as he teleported around her and kept hitting her from different sides.

She calmed herself for a moment and floated in the air with her eyes glowing white as she chanted, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

She then encased Kid Wykid's body in her black energy, rendering him unable to teleport and then she slammed him into a wall and dropped him. Beast Boy was now a gigantopithecus as he tried to punch Gizmo, but Gizmo avoided his every attack. Gizmo kicked him with his front left spider leg, causing Beast Boy to stumble backwards a bit. Gizmo then raised both his front robot legs in the air and moved them down toward Beast Boy, but he grabbed them both and struggled to overpower him. They stared at each other face to face as they both gritted their teeth and snarled in frustration. Gizmo then fired the blasters in the sides of his pack, which knocked Beast Boy to the ground. Beast Boy changed into his human form and laid on the ground as he angrily looked at Gizmo, who smiled evilly as he came closer.

Beast Boy grunted angrily before he looked up and showed a nervous expression as he said, "Uh oh."

Gizmo smiled evilly as he said, "Giving up?"

Beast Boy shook his head and pointed above him nervously as he said, "No, mistletoe."

Gizmo looked up with a terrified expression as he screamed, "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

He looked up at the ceiling but there was nothing there; he then looked back at Beast Boy, who immediately jumped toward him as a velociraptor. Beast Boy jumped on his back and balanced on his spider legs and then bit down on Gizmo's harness, crushing the sides of it and causing sparks of electricity fly from it. Gizmo screamed as his robot spider legs fell off and Beast Boy had him pinned to the ground as he bit harder and ripped it off Gizmo's back and spit it out. Gizmo tried to make a break for it as he screamed but Raven threw Kid Wykid on him and knocked him out.

They were both happy about their victory and Raven joined Beast Boy and smiled at him as she said, "Mistletoe. Good one."

Beast Boy was somewhat surprised at her compliment but smiled and then said, "I guess we should take them to jail now."

Raven looked at all the stuff they stole and said, "Not yet, I think there's something else we should do first."

Meanwhile at Titan's Tower

Cyborg had finished everything for Christmas dinner and he happily said, "Alright y'all dinner is ready, the tree is decorated, the presents are wrapped, and the Tower is full of holiday cheer. Now we have all night to do whatever we want."

Robin smiled as he said, "Great, now if only Raven and Beast Boy would get back."

Suddenly his communicator beeped and he answered it to see Beast Boy's face appear on the screen as he happily said, "Hey guys."

Robin showed a surprised and curious expression as he said, "Beast Boy, where are you guys? We've been waiting for hours."

Beast Boy smiled as he said, "Yeah, long story, but we need you guys to get over her. We need your help with something."

They all exchanged confused looks as they were unsure what he was talking about. They went to see Beast Boy and Raven, who told them everything that happened. They brought the H.I.V.E. Five to jail and they spent the rest of Christmas Eve personally delivering everything they stole to each of the charities. Starfire smiled as she flew to the Good Will Children's Home and gave them all the clothes that were donated to them. She smiled at the sight of all the children's happy faces and spent the night with them. Robin drove his R-Cycle to the orphanage where the money from the community center was supposed to be delivered. He happily gave them the money and spent the night with the orphans who were happily gathered around their Christmas tree. At the Young Angel Children's Hospital the children were excited as people brought in the donated toys out of the truck.

One little girl looked out the window and saw Beast Boy in the form of a reindeer standing in the street; she watched as he galloped away and said to herself, "I didn't know Santa's reindeer were green."

Cyborg went to the church to deliver the truck and he happily partook in the program to help feed the homeless. Raven and Beast Boy both went to the Apple Street Orphanage to deliver the money that people donated. They spent the night with the orphans who celebrated happily as Beast Boy joined them. Raven couldn't help but smile at all the happy faces; she didn't usually like hanging out with young children but she felt good about helping these kids and they reminded her of Melvin, Timmy, and Bobby.

On Christmas Day the Titans were in the Tower; they had just finished Christmas dinner and were about to start opening their presents.

Beast Boy smiled as he burped and said, "Dude, that tofu turkey was great! I still can't believe you guys made that."

Cyborg quietly complained, "Neither can I."

Robin opened his present from Starfire and pulled out a necklace with a Tamaranean red crystal at the bottom.

He smiled at her and handed her his gift to her as he said, "Wow, thanks Star. Merry Christmas."

Starfire happily opened it to see it was a beautiful rose and she happily hugged him as she said, "Oh Robin thank you!"

Cyborg opened his present from Beast Boy to find it was some new training software for the computer he happily cheered, "Booyah!"

Beast Boy opened his present from the Doom Patrol to find it was a book and he looked at the cover as he said, "Awesome!"

Raven showed a surprised expression as she said, "I never thought I'd see you happy to get a book."

Beast Boy showed her that it was a book about animals, modern and prehistoric, and she realized why he liked it as he said, "This could help me a lot."

Raven then handed him her present and he opened it and pulled out a video game as he said, "Mega Monkeys 5?! Sweet! Thanks Rae."

She ignored him and he reached down on the floor and game her his present as he said, "Here you go."

She opened it with a blank expression; from the shape of the present she expected it to be a book, not that she wouldn't like a book but it seemed so predictable. She opened it and was surprised to find that it was sparkly blue necklace with a ceramic blue raven at the bottom.

She looked at him and said, "Where did you buy this?"

Beast Boy smiled as he said, "I didn't buy it, I made it. Took a lot of work."

Raven was even more surprised as she stared at the necklace in awe and she put it back in the box and looked at him with a small smile as she said, "Uh… thanks."

He smiled back at her and they both looked at Cyborg who pointed above them with an amused smile as he said, "Aww look y'all! Mistletoe!"

Beast Boy and Raven both showed surprised expressions as they looked up to see the mistletoe hanging above them from the ceiling.

They looked back at each other and Beast Boy smiled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head and said, "He he… um… about that… you don't have to…"

He was interrupted as Raven grabbed his shirt and closed her eyes as she pulled him close and pressed her lips to his. Beast Boy's eyes widened and his arms shot out as he let out a gentle squeal of shock as she kissed him, he never thought she'd actually do it. She let go of him and turned away with a small smile on her face while he stared into space with his eyes still wide and his face red.

She walked away, still smiling as she said, "Don't get used to it."

He came back to reality and was still blushing as he showed a small smile.

The last scene was a view of Titan's Tower zooming out as Beast Boy could be heard saying, "Merry Christmas guys."

Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven all spoke simultaneously as they said, "Merry Christmas."

Credits

 **Author's note: I meant have this up by Christmas Day but presents and life got in the way, but I think this is still a good time to do it. This is how I picture the relationship between Beast Boy and Raven would have started to form if they continued the series. Please review.**


End file.
